


I Want You As You Are

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dragon Lance (Voltron), Knight Shiro (Voltron), M/M, shiro gonna get that dragon D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lance, a mighty dragon, is being wooed. By the black knight, Takashi Shirogane.Things quickly escalate from there, in the best way.





	I Want You As You Are

Lance stared at the human, trying to figure out what was happening. He was a grand and mighty water dragon, lord of the southern seas, and there were only a few humans who dared to come close to his home. In all honesty, Lance was getting lonely.

Which made this human strange. Even if he was cute.

Dressed like a knight, the human smiled at Lance and held out the sack.

“It's bread,” the human said. “And cheese. Smoked, this time. And the bread is a nice garlic. _Now_ will you tell me your name?”

Lance perked up, swooping down. In a shift of magic, he took on a more human form, and tore into the sack of bread and cheese with glee. The garlic bread contained chunks of garlic, to Lance's surprise and delight, and he ate half a loaf in minutes.

“The name's Lance.” He licked his fingers, sticking them down to the knuckle, and delighted in the flush that crossed the human's face. Pulling his fingers from his mouth, dragging them along his tongue, Lance grinned as the human's flush deepened. “And your name, beautiful knight?”

“Oh! Shiro.” The knight smiled, abashed. “Most people call me Shiro.”

“And if I don't want to be most people?” Lance leaned in close, slyly grinning. “What if I want to be someone special to you? Names are rather intimate things, you know.”

“They are?” The knight perked up, curious. “Then why tell me yours?”

“Maybe I want to be someone to you.” Lance's grin turned softer. “You keep coming back here, but you hardly tell me why. You didn't even give me something to call you by.”

“I– I came for you.” Shiro looked Lance over, then glanced away. The flush expanded, covering Shiro's entire face. “I heard about you and I wanted to...”

Lance stared at Shiro expectantly. “Yes?”

“Takashi.” Shiro cleared his throat. “You can call me Takashi.”

“A beautiful name,” Lance said. He ran one hand along one of Shiro—no, Takashi's cheek, delighting in the way Takashi responded, gently leaning into the touch. “_Takashi_.”

Takashi flushed a delightful red, one that left Lance purring. Lance gently traced along the edge of Takashi's jawline.

“Tell me, Takashi, and tell me true. What is it that I have done to interest you so.” Lance pulled his hand away. Takashi glanced away, his flush deepening to his ears. “You've come now in plainclothes, no armor, and have listened in bringing bread and cheese. Why, Takashi, if I hadn't known better I would have said that you came here to court me.”

“And if I did?” Takashi smiled, soft and sweet enough to ignite the fires within Lance's heart. “If I came to see if you were as beautiful as the stories say of dragons?”

Lance snorted, then laughed. Embers came out of his mouth, fire crawling along his teeth. “Then you're kinder than I ever expected of your stories, Shirogane the Black.”

Takashi froze, glancing up at Lance in shock. “You knew?”

“Who you are? Yes. I've long admired the stories of your heroism. No, what made me play along is the mystery of why you came.” Lance leaned in close. “And knowing that you want me? Well, that warms my soul.”

In this form, Takashi is just slightly taller, enough so that Lance has to tilt his head up, and gently guide Takashi's head down, so that their lips could brush. Takashi complied, even leaned further, beyond the gentle nudging Lance did, turning the ghost of a kiss into a full kiss. One that deepened, with exploring tongues and gentle nipping at lips.

But dragons are known to be greedy, and known more for their hesitance to open up to another. And so Lance pulled back, giving Takashi a sly grin as the human chased after him, needy and greedy for more.

“Return tomorrow,” Lance said, still grinning and added on his best, most sultry look. “I will be waiting for you. Be prepared to get... physical.”

Takashi's blush, now a flush from the heated kiss, spread to his ears as he nodded in earnest.

“Of course.” Takashi grinned, goofy and sweet and just as earnest, and Lance felt his fires stoke with admiration for this beautiful human, this wonderful knight, one who offered his heart for Lance's own.

* * *

The next day, Lance was pacing his home in nervous excitement. He'd tried shifting into the more friendly—and considerably more accessible—human shape, but his emotional state was too much to hold it, sending him back to his true form faster than he could spit fire. He didn't know how he'd managed to play it so cool yesterday, but somehow he had.

It left him looking over his home, wishing that he had something better to show for it than the cave entrance, that he had better cultivated the forest outside, focused on the natural beauty more than making it look entirely natural and unassuming. The inside, at least was well-furnished, nice and cozy and most importantly, _clean_. That, Lance was proud to show off, having learned well from his Mama. A clean house was appealing when suitors came to call.

Even so, Lance was worried that he had misplaced his twentieth lucky coin and was counting each of them. He just found it when he smelled Takashi.

The human, a brave knight that even Lance was excited to hear tales about, was utterly adorable and lived up to the stories. He was good and kind and patient, and Lance would thoroughly enjoy his time pounding Takashi's ass into next week.

Takashi, after all, was too adorable for Lance not to. And clearly wanted it too much for Lance not to latch onto the opportunity.

Lance left his stack of lucky coins aside, quickly reaching out to slip on a sheer golden loincloth negligee, one that hung low over his hips and accentuated his soft blue scales. He knew he looked good, and hoped that Takashi liked it too.

Heading toward the entrance, Lance made sure to cant his hips so that Takashi's eyes would be drawn to the best parts of him—despite every part being the best parts of him.

Takashi certainly took notice, when Lance stepped out of his home. His eyes were drawn all over, but lingered on Lance's hips and hind legs and what was already the first stirrings of arousal. Lance grinned, pleased that his care paid off. His grin deepened as he took in Takashi.

The knight had chosen not to wear armor, instead coming in a nicely tight pair of pants and a black shirt that Lance _swore_ was painted on, for how much it clung to every curve and dip of the human's chest. Lance didn't often enjoy the human form, but by all the gods could he really appreciate how finely they crafted Takashi Shirogane. And soon, he would savor everything about Takashi, every sight and sound, every taste and touch, until Lance's every sense would fill with Takashi and every one of Takashi's senses were filled with Lance.

_And more_, Lance hoped, sauntering into view.

“Well, don't you look ravishing.” Lance leaned down, gently tilting Takashi's head up with one talon. “My eyes are up here, beautiful. Or has something else caught your attention already?”

Takashi blushed, rich and deep, but he couldn't keep his own appreciative grin off his face.

“Your eyes are always gorgeous,” Takashi said, reaching up to brush at the scales beneath Lance's eyes. “But that doesn't mean that I can't appreciate everything else about you. You are the most radiantly stunning creature I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

“Hopefully that's not the only pleasure you'll get today.” Lance chuckled, sliding his finger down, talon lightly dragging on the skin and then the shirt as it trailed lower and lower. “And you're also radiant, my knight. Ravishingly so.”

He began to shift, but Takashi's hand snapped out, taking firm hold of his hand. “Wait!”

Lance paused, looking down at Takashi curiously. “I was merely shifting into a form we both might find more comfortable.”

Takashi glanced down, nervous, before returning Lance's inquisitive look with a firm gaze, resolve squaring his shoulders.

“Don't change yourself for what you think I want.” Takashi's gaze softened, and he let his hand trail over Lance's own, fingers reaching out to trace sensitive circles over the inside of Lance's wrist. “There's more pleasure for us both to be had when you're... like this.”

Lance's eyes widened, and he found himself turning away to hide his own light flush. “O-oh? I wasn't aware that you liked this.”

“It's not that I _like_ it so much that I _want_ it.” Takashi leaned forward, leaned in close. He kept tracing circles as his other hand stretched out, splaying wide across Lance's belly and making him shiver at the unexpected warmth. “I want it like I want you—exactly as you are. No glamour or magic changing you into something you're not. Let me have _you_, Lance. All of you. Every. Single. Inch.”

Takashi's hand slid lower and lower still, until it was just above the edge of the negligee. The gesture sent Lance's stomach fluttering, sparks of arousal dancing along his spine, between his legs, and all along the inside of his thighs.

Lance pulled away, eyes darting past Takashi and toward the entrance. While he wanted to respond to Takashi, wanted to follow through as soon as _now_, there were still standards. Also, Lance was sure that Takashi would appreciate them both getting down to business in privacy as much as Lance would appreciate it. He might be lord of the southern seas, but even he had to concede that there were certain things he would prefer not to happen so close to open air.

Plus, Lance couldn't imagine _ever_ getting aroused in public, much less have sex. He wasn't an exhibitionist, for Leviathan's sake!

“Let's take this inside,” Lance said, gently taking Takashi's hand away from where his building arousal had something else growing. Takashi pouted, and Lance felt his resolve waver at such an unfairly adorable sight. He shook his head, turning to gently lead Takashi inside. “No. No no no. We're practically outside and I may be many things but an exhibitionist is not one of them.”

“You were naked yesterday!” Takashi whined, and Lance's step faltered as much as his resolve. “And you met me wearing– wearing that, so how is any of that different for you?”

Lance pointedly didn't think about what Takashi was implying about himself and his interests. Not that his interests weren't already on display, with his desire for Lance not wearing any sort of human form.

“Pleasure is private. And _this_ is definitely pleasure.” Lance gestured at himself, the negligee swaying with his hips, while giving Takashi his best bedroom eyes. Takashi faltered, glancing down at the sway of Lance's hips before looking away, face burning with a vibrant blush. It was so adorable, that Lance couldn't help but laugh as they entered his home proper.

“Whoa.” Takashi's gaze went awestruck, and Lance preened. He kept a nice home, neat and orderly as any dragon did, and Takashi would see almost all of it. “It's... nothing like the stories.”

“No dragon lives like the stories.” Lance rolled his eyes. “Well, not _all_ of them. Little hatchling dragons are told those stories to teach us to clean up. An orderly dragon is a happy dragon.” Lance gestured to the side, where the lavish pile of pillows covered and made up his bed. “This way, beautiful.”

Lance turned on his toes, gently flopping back onto his bed. Pillows jumped up, but he didn't care, not when he splayed himself out for Takashi to see. His arousal was quiet still, not yet out for Takashi, but leaked enough that the fabric of his negligee stuck to his slit. Takashi eyed the wetness, licking his lips.

“Well?” Lance gestured, giving Takashi his most sultry grin. He gestured, although whether at all of Takashi or for Takashi to come forth and take what he was offered Lance didn't know, nor did he really care. “How do you want to do this? Because I think that, no matter how much preparation you've done, there's still a bit of a learning curve in stretching you so I can fit.”

“I – yes! Right.” Takashi reached up, treating Lance to a very nice strip tease, showing off beautiful skin, taut muscles, and a steadily growing tent in Takashi's pants. His life as a knight hadn't been kind enough, with small scars here and there on Takashi's skin, but Lance knew they were more badges of honor than marks of shame. He thought that they added an extra edge to Takashi's beauty, a glint of danger that made Lance's cock stir and sent his stomach swooping. Not soon enough, Takashi dropped his pants, letting loose his erection to bob in the air, tip glistening with pre-cum. For a human's cock, it was delightfully thick and clearly long enough that its own weight kept it from rising much higher than his waist, bobbing against gravity to the beat of Takashi's clearly racing heart.

Lance grinned, taking in the sight. He slid a hand down his chest, pushing aside the negligee and rubbing a talon over his slit, dipping in and spreading it open. He coaxed his cock out, fingers sliding in and rubbing at his sensitive tip until it emerged, inch by inch, letting it stand erect and pulse to the thundering drumbeat of his heat. Lance relished in the stricken gaze Takashi gave it, gave him. More than twice as long as Takashi's cock and perhaps three times as thick, Lance's cock was a shining black that drew the eye. Pre-cum oozed out the tip, and Lance gave his shaft a gentle stroke, coaxing out more and more pre-cum.

Takashi couldn't stop staring at Lance, his gaze fixated on Lance's dripping dick with nothing less than a beautiful mixture of desire and hunger.

“Do you want a taste?” Lance looked at his hand, at his fingers and talons coated in pre-cum, strings of it connecting them when he made a scissoring motion, and held it out. Takashi swallowed, his hungry gaze snapping up to meet Lance's own, before turning to Lance's outstretched hand. “Here. Give it a try.” When Takashi stepped forward, Lance pulled his hand back. “Ah! Hold your horses, beautiful. Maybe give me a slow twirl. I've heard a great many things about your ass, I would like to judge for myself your every beauty.”

“And indulge yourself,” Takashi grinned, before spreading his arms and doing a small, slow twirl. Lance's grin turned hungry at the shapely manner of Takashi's ass, at the way his muscles moved and shifted, as how thick his thighs were and the way his cock swayed in the air.

“Dragons are the second most hedonistic species.” Lance chuckled. He held out his hand. “Come here, beautiful. Get your reward.”

“My ass lives up to your expectations?” Takashi grinned, eyes on his prize, while Lance appreciated the movement of his abs as he went toward the dragon. “And what's the first? Concubi?”

“Humans.” Lance purred as Takashi took hold of Lance's wrist, guiding his hand up and licking at the pre-cum. His eyes slid shut and he sucked one finger, then two, into his mouth, tongue laving every inch. He moaned, and Lance chuckled in delight. “Concubi use sex for food and they know how best to get it, but humans? Oh, you're something else entirely. You do things just because you like them, collect and create just because you can, and do everything in your power to reshape the world around you to fit your needs and wants. Us dragons are the same, but humans? You're a class all your own.”

Lance pulled his hand away, fingers slipping out of Takashi's mouth. Lines of drool and lingering pre-cum trailed from the tips of his talons to Takashi's rich pink lips. Takashi whined, chasing after Lance's hand, his desire open and insistent.

“Wouldn't you want some from the source?” Lance gestured at his forgotten, still-leaking cock. Rivulets of pre-cum dripped down it, and Takashi glanced up at Lance once before diving down to lick and lap at them. “_Oh_. Oh, beautiful. Yes.”

Takashi, despite clearly being a human, had to have been some kind of concubus in a past life, or been with one in the past, because the way that he was using his tongue was so expert it had to be sinful. Takashi pressed his hands to Lance's thighs, gently spreading them wider so that Takashi could kneel, and Lance keened when Takashi kept up the assault, his tongue starting at the base of Lance's shaft, moving further and further up until it was gently lapping at his cock's leaking head. The tip of Takashi's tongue was expert, dipping into the leaking slit before returning back down to the base, gently tracing little trails on the way that left Lance feeling week in the knees.

Lance's keens turned into moans, and his talons sank into the pillows at his side, when Takashi started kissing at the base of his cock, tongue darting as far into him, into his slit, as it could go. He gasped at the warmth, at the movement, at the _stretch_, and his hips bucked. He _needed_, on every level, something more, either Takashi's sinful mouth or his dangerously pert ass, around his cock, and he needed it _yesterday_.

“Oh. Oh.” Lance was surprised to find that he was breathless, that he couldn't find the breath nor the words to say as much. Left speechless, all he could do was glance down, and the sight was more than enough to leave him keening and moaning.

Takashi was gently rubbing his cheek against Lance's cock, tongue darting out to lap at the pre-cum that didn't end up all over his face, while little spurts of pre-cum landed on Takashi's hair, matting it down and dripping down to join the rest of it on is face. When he pulled away, there was so much pre-cum connecting his face to Lance's cock that Lance _whined_. Another spurt of pre-cum shot out, but Takashi was too quick, tongue darting out to snatch it and chasing its trail back to the source.

Lance couldn't shut his eyes from the pleasure of feeling Takashi's lips wrap around the head of his cock, couldn't blink or he'd miss a single instant of the absolute pleasure radiating from Takashi. Moans radiated around his cock as more and more sank into Takashi's mouth, the human climbing up onto Lance's legs so that he could deepthroat half the dragon's cock in one go. Both hand reached out, taking up the base and the remainder, and Lance shuddered when Takashi began swallowing, slow and steady enough with each small pulse of pleasure that Lance radiated that he knew, could _feel_ in both himself and Takashi, the small spurts of pre-cum that was turning into a gushing.

His hips bucked up, sinking his cock further into Takashi, and the human didn't gag, only squeezing his eyes shut and continuing to swallow Lance's cock.

With a strangled shout, Lance's orgasm felt pulled out of him, and he shuddered out of shock and the immense amount of pleasure, the knot that he didn't realize had built up between his legs coming loose with each burst of cum that Takashi swallowed. Takashi, who still hadn't pulled away, who still swallowed Lance's orgasm.

Faintly, he felt something wet landing on his legs, and distantly realized that Takashi was cumming as well, although both of the human's hands were clearly still on Lance's cock. He'd come untouched, purely from having swallowed Lance's cock to the point of unending pleasure.

Lance felt the strongest wave fade, his cock still pulsing steadily, and Takashi still swallowing, but now Takashi was pulling away. He surfaced from Lance's dick with a small gasp, and Lance cracked open his eyes—now unsure when he had shut them, but he didn't care, in the throes of his orgasm everything seemed brighter, more vibrant—to watch his cum steadily gush out of Takashi's mouth and all over the human's face. Each pulse got slower and slower, until his cock was bouncing to the thundering beat of his heart once more, a small river of cum steadily running down his cock.

Having caught his breath, Takashi grinned. He reached up, wiping the cum from over his eyes, and Lance never thought that gray could look so beautiful. Takashi's gaze caught Lance's own, and remained caught as he licked and sucked his fingers clean, tongue running over his swollen lips to smear and catch the cum on and around them.

“So beautiful,” Takashi croaked, his voice hoarse, and Lance wheezed out a small laugh. Takashi both had every and no right to say that, when he looked as gorgeously as he did. Takashi glanced at the river of cum, the last vestiges of Lance's orgasm, and a gleam entered his eyes that enraptured Lance, kept him watching. Leaning down, Takashi made eye contact with Lance and licked, catching the river of cum from base to tip.

Lance gasped, and another weak spurt of cum came out, but Takashi swallowed it, this time keeping only the tip of Lance's cock in his mouth. Sensitive from his orgasm, Lance bucked his hips, wanting to keep himself buried in Takashi for as long as possible.

Takashi obliged, clearly wanting to keep Lance in himself for as long as possible, when he started swallowing the dragon's cock again, but kept from taking it all the way down his throat like before. Together, they rode through Lance's orgasm and afterglow, Takashi eventually closing his eyes and Lance petting a hand along his scalp. The human tried to purr at some point, something that Lance found utterly adorable, and wondered if they would do this again, with Lance's cock in Takashi's mouth and the both of them reveling in the sensation involved, not fucking but simply existing in the moment.

Eventually, they parted, Lance's cock softening and returning back into his slit. They laid there still, Takashi slowly climbing up to rest on Lance's chest while Lance wrapped his other hand around Takashi's back, free hand moving down to give the human's ass a squeeze before resting there.

“Wanting more?” Takashi laughed, but it was tired and his eyes were half-lidded. Lance felt much the same, tired after having the greatest orgasm of his life. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air, slowing his thought and lulling him into sleepiness.

“No.” Lance hummed, leaving his hand on Takashi's ass while his other hand kept gently petting Takashi's scalp, fingers running through soft hair. “Well, yes. But later. I'm too tired to do anything but cuddle, Takashi.”

“Later?” Takashi's eyes gained a clarity to them, a sharpness that Lance _liked_. “There's going to be a later?”

“There's going to be more than a later, if things go well.” Lance grinned, laying back and letting his eyes slip shut. “But that's a conversation for _much_ later. For now, let's sleep off that incredible sex we just had.”

Takashi hummed his agreement, and together they drifted off, imagination turning into dreaming of a life together.


End file.
